Daddy Please Don't
by Ami-hime
Summary: Twin sisters run off and meet with Kiba and Hige. Will the four make it to paradise to meet up with Tsume and Toboe? Rated for abuse, rape and incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Wolf's Rain characters and if I did, Kiba would be chained my bed 24/7...XD Aherm. Anyway, here's my fic.  
  
Warning: This fanfic contains abuse, incest, and rape. If you are not comfortable with this, stop reading immediately.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Go for the throat Raven! NOW!" a man roared. His dark brown hair was matted with blood and you could see bruises around his cold blue eyes. He wore faded, dirty jeans; black hiking boots, and a red flannel shirt. He frowned at the fight before him.  
  
Rave, a streamlined black wolf with blue eyes growled, baring her bloodstained teeth and saliva dripped from her fangs. Directly in front of her, a dark chestnut colored wolf barely stood standing, with blood pooling around it's feet from wounds on its legs and neck. It was panting heavily and as it struggled to stay on its feet, Raven lunged, grabbing the throat with her powerful jaws. She then began to shake her head back and forth violently, tearing the flesh. The lighter wolf howled in pain.  
  
"Enough!" the man barked. Raven immediately stopped and released the smaller wolf. The wolf collapsed on its side and panted brokenly, blood pooling around it. Raven straightened up and she was now seen as a beautiful young girl with jet-black hair and hardened blue eyes; she wore torn-up flare jeans with holes everywhere, black combat boots, and a black tanktop under black fishnet. Catching her breath she wiped a trickle of blood from her chin and stared as the lighter wolf began to struggle to its feet.  
  
"Get Kaylie cleaned up then join me," the man ordered, heading into a cave. Raven nodded and as soon as he was out of sight, dropped next to Kaylie's side and held her. Kaylie had long chestnut brown hair matted with blood and tangled from the fight, wearing a pair of faded flare jeans and a black t-shirt over a long sleeve gray shirt, with red high-tops.  
  
"Kay-chan, I am SO sorry!" she whispered, lifting her up. Kaylie opened her golden hazel eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's okay..." she said softly. "What Devante orders must be done...or we'll be killed..."  
  
Raven shook her head angrily, retorting angrily, "No it doesn't! I promise I'll get us out of here, sis. I promise."  
  
"O...kay...." Kaylie murmured, closing her eyes from blood loss. Raven scowled and picked her up, taking her to the stream. Once there she quickly washed Kaylie of blood and changed her into some new clothes. She then walked over and laid Kaylie down on a bed next to the fire, covering her with a crude blanket.  
  
"Sleep well Kay-chan..." Raven whispered tenderly, standing up slowly. Kaylie smiled a bit in her sleep, and Raven sighed. Putting on a straight face, she walked into the cave and found Devante waiting for her. She walked over to him, staring at her feet.  
  
"You did good during the training today." He grunted, looking her up and down.  
  
"Thank you Devante," she said quietly. His face darkened and his eyes narrowed as he backhanded her.  
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Father!?" he growled. Raven kept her brave face on as blood trickled from her cut lip.  
  
"Forgive me Father," she whispered. He smirked and grabbed her chin, kissing her on the lips hard.  
  
"That's more like it...my daughter," he murmured huskily, kissing her again forcefully. She just stood there, shutting her eyes tightly as he kissed her harder, forcing his tongue between her lips. Even as he pushed her against the wall and ran his hands up her shirt and over her breasts, did she make no sound or movement. He then threw her down against a bed of hay and grass and laid over her, his thick fingers fumbling against his pants. Raven forced her mind to leave her body as she laid there while he pounded into her hard and fast. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently as Devante crushed her beneath him and bruised her body more. Sometime later he came with a piercing howl and collapsed on top of her, causing her to choke slightly. He shoved himself off of her and started to get dressed, leaving her to lay there naked, bruised, with blood and cum trickling down her inner thighs. Without casting one more look at her, he tramped out and went off to hunt for the night. Raven laid there for several moments before finally pulling herself together and dressing. Limping over to Kaylie, she shook her shoulder weakly.  
  
"Kaylie...wake up..." Raven murmured. Her legs shook and she shivered in pain. Kaylie groaned weakly and her lids fluttered open in confusion.  
  
"Rave...? Why do you smell of blood and semen..." Kaylie asked, yawning. Raven clenched her jaw.  
  
"Just come on, we've got to get out of here..." Raven started to tug Kaylie to her feet, ignoring the pain between her legs as best as she could. Kaylie staggered to her feet and a look of disgust and horror swept across her face as she tasted her sister's scent.  
  
"R-Raven...he..."  
  
"Just come on...what matters now is getting away..."  
  
Raven sprinted towards the woods and Kaylie quickly followed, a worried and upset look on her face. Together the sisters ran as far as they could, running through the night and into dawn of the next day.  
  
-------------  
  
This was a very dark chapter, and it's not the last. Got the idea after watching some pretty morbid movies. Reviews please. More than five for me to continue. Ja!  
  
-Ami 


End file.
